Witch Hunt (Nalu) (Edited: 08-2016)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a witch. She does her best to blend in with the crowd and keep a low profile, bhat will become of her when she falls head over heels for the young prince? Will love prevail? Or will someone stop at nothing to drive them apart. (Second chapter is just a recommendation to read a similar fic, THIRD CHAPTER IS FOR VOTING ON A GOOD END SEQUEL)
1. Chapter 1

**_Come now, gather around_**

**_Behold such a saddening tale_**  
**_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief_**  
**_It may keep you well_**

* * *

**_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in th_****_e land_**

Lucy Heartfilia raced through city streets, wanting nothing more than to be home with her family. How many times had she been lectured by her parents? Don't go out late at night, they would say. And she knew, it was not safe for her kind to be drawing attention to themselves, there was to much risk to be found out by humans, and she was out far past curfew.

_Mother will have my head for this_ she thought unhappily, clutching onto the front of her dress with white knuckles, only a few more blocks to go.

That was when she heard his voice.

''You're out late, aren't you miss?''

She gasped, turning her head.

''Prince Dragneel..''

Natsu Dragneel was the first born son of the king, and heir to the throne of Fiore. He was a good looking man, kind too, as Lucy had heard through the gossiping of younger village girls, though she never listened to such things. But his smile seemed sincere as he held his hand out to the young witch, completely unaware of her secret.

''These streets are dangerous at night my lady, shall I walk you home?''

Lucy blushed, staring down at her feet rather than the handsome man before her, would it be okay to accept his help?

"Well?" The Prince was watching her patiently, eyes filled with amusement.

_What could it hurt_ she thought, carefully placing her hand in his _I'll probably never_ even_ see him again._

"Yes, please, my family must be worried"

"well now, we can't have that." Natsu placed a kiss upon the back of her hand, grinning up at her.

She never stood a chance.

_**Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes**_

Sitting in the palace courtyard, the young couple laughed over nothing. Natsu smiled tucking a flower behind his lovers ear.

''You're beautiful, Lucy''

She giggled, pecking him on the lips.

''Hard to believe your family would approve of a peasant girl as your bride''

''My father just wants me to be happy, you make me happy''

''Do I?''

''Of course silly girl'' he whispered, leaning his forehead to hers.

Lucy held his hands tight, her face pink.

''I love you, Natsu''

''And I you''

Natsu stood, pulling Lucy up with him. He would walk her home like he did everyday, excited in the knowledge that he would see her tomorrow, and that she was his.

_**"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"**_

Rap  
Rap  
Rap

Lucy stirred in bed as she heard the light tapping against her window. Rubbing her tired eyes she wondered who it could be so late at night, but her exhaustion was replaced with excitement when she peeked through her curtains and saw him.

''Natsu..''

He smiled up at her, waving for her to come down with a finger. Unable to resist him, even in the middle of the night, Lucy threw on her robe and quietly raced down the stairs, opening the door.

''What are you doing here? Haven't you heard it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding''

He chuckled.''Only after midnight, which isn't for at least another few minutes''

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, blushing. ''And.. I missed you''

Lucy's eyes softened as she touched her Fiance's cheek. ''And I missed you, but we'll be married tomorrow and no longer will I have to return home at curfew, I can come be with you, forever''

Natsu placed his hand over hers, staring deep into her eyes.

''Do you promise? You won't change your mind?''

''Will you?'' she countered.

''Never''

The two smiled at each other, leaning in closer until their lips met. Nothing else existed to them now, nothing mattered but each other.

Unknown to the two of them, another women watched the scene, her face pinched in agony and the sight of her beloved kissing another women. She would find something out about this strange Lucy who had stolen her Natsu's heart.

If it was the last thing she ever did, she would end Lucy Heartfilia.

**_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_**

Lucy didn't understand.

This morning she had woken happily, thinking of nothing but her coming wedding to Natsu. But when she had opened her doors, she did not find a cheering crowd, or his smiling family, she'd found a mob. They held their torches high as they surrounded her, pulling at her arms and screaming angry words.

One mans voice stood out among the rest.

_''Burn the witch''_

Lucy's blood ran cold, how could they know? She had been so careful, even going as far as to give up witch craft after meeting Natsu, so who could have told them? She had no time to ponder this, as a tall burly villager dragged her across the ground by her hair. He ignored her screams like she was a stray animal, and some of the others laughed, whispering of how she deserved it.

These people were her neighbors, her _friends, _did none of them feel a shred of compassion for her?

Soon the violent tugging at her hair stopped, they had reached their destination. She stared up in fear at what stood before her, the wooden cross, a symbol of death for Lucy. How many of her people had she been forced to see burn? To hear the gut wrenching screams of agony?

Now it was her turn.

**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**

The man slammed her back into the wood, tying her hands roughly on each end until she could no longer feel her fingers, not that it mattered, she would die here anyway. It was only when her feet were bound, did she glance up to the crowd.

There she saw the to familiar face, his expression blank.

Natsu.

''N-Natsu!'' She cried, relief flooding her face, surely Natsu would save her.

''Lucy..'' the tone in his voice made her frown, he sounded torn.

''Lucy, you betrayed me''

Her heart cried out in unison with her voice.

''NO! Natsu I didn't-''

''Don't you lie to me! You witch!''

Lucy could do nothing but sob, pleading with him that it wasn't true. Natsu looked away from her as the crowd continued to grow.

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

A face seemed to stand out from the rest to Lucy's eyes.

Lisanna Strauss.

Natsu's childhood friend, who had been nothing but sweet to Lucy. She always came by to chat, a smile on her face and a shoulder to cry on. Lucy couldn't understand why her friend was letting his happen, why wouldn't she speak up? Lisanna's gaze met hers, and she smirked, wrapping a comforting arm around Natsu. Lucy gritted her teeth, the gears grinding in her head, she was so stupid. It had been Lisanna who had found out, Lisanna who had told everyone her secret, Lisanna, the woman Lucy had considered a friend. She'd tricked her, but how had she known?

''L-Lisanna, why'' she whispered, wanting nothing more than to be told this was a mistake, for these people to be called off and her wedding to go on.

But even as she spoke the words, Lucy knew why. It was Natsu, Lisanna loved Natsu, what else could have driven her to this? Lucy wondered how she could have been so blind.

''Lucy, how could you?'' Lisanna sobbed, faking hurt.

''We trusted you, Lucy! You were one of us!''

The crowd yelled out in agreement, holding the torches higher as they screamed.

''Burn the witch, burn the witch!''

**_"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_**

Lucy sobbed harder, closing her eyes tight. She whispered a prayer under her breath, though she knew it would do her no good. Was there a god out there who would answer the prayers of a witch? When even Natsu turned against her, what faith could she put in god?

''Prince Natsu, we're waiting on your orders''

The voice of Levy McGarden rose above the buzzing noise the villagers had become, and Lucy's head snapped up, meeting the eyes of her best friend. Levy looked like she had been crying, the betrayal evident on her face. Lucy wondered what lies Lisanna has told her, what did sweet Levy think of her now?

Natsu seemed hesitant, but Lucy was beyond hope, she knew what her fate was, as did her beloved. There was no going back now, they had past the point of no return. He stared Lucy straight in the eye, seeming to reach the same conclusion.

''Burn her''

_**Devotion turned to dusty tombs**_

The agreeing screams of the people around them suddenly didn't exist to Lucy, all that she could focus on was the man in front of her, the man she loved.

The man who ordered her execution.

Her heart was filled with regret, if she had only explained to Natsu properly, then perhaps he would have understood, maybe he could have loved her anyway. But she would never know, all Natsu saw now was a witch, a monster. Was she a monster?

Lucy didn't know anymore.

_**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**_

She stared straight ahead, tears pouring freely now. Not a word came from her, not a sob, not a sound. She just looked straight into the eyes of her murderers. She saw it now, the flame. But Lucy felt no fear as it approached, it was hopeless, fear couldn't save her. Only Natsu could help her now, only his decision.

As he stared at her face his heart ached, he didn't want to do this. All Natsu wanted was to take her hand and run, never looking back at this place again. And watching as the tears flowed down Lucy's cheeks he felt helpless, powerless to save her. But this was the way it had to be, Lucy was a witch and the law was absolute, witches were to burn, no matter who they were.

Even his beautiful Lucy.

Where was the justice in this? Why did it have to be this way? Lisanna touched his cheek, attempting to comfort him. But Natsu was only focused on his beloved.

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

''Prince Dragneel''

Natsu turned his head, the large man from before held out the torch to Natsu expectantly. Natsu tightened his hands into fists, even after everything she'd done, how could he be expected to do it? Drop the fire that would kill her. The guards continued to pile sticks at Lucy's feet, which now where turning a bruised purple color.

_She must be in so much pain_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu reached out, grabbing the torch without looking away from Lucy. She was suffering, and hesitating now would only cause her more pain, Or worse, give her false hope. The best Natsu could do for her now would be to get it over with.

He approached slowly, stroking her cheek.

''I love you'' he whispered to her, his voice breaking.

She smiled his favorite smile.

''I know''

**_Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your_****_spite_**

Not caring about the onlookers waiting for him to get on with it, Natsu smiled back despite himself. He leaned his face into her hair, breathing her scent in for the last time, before placing one tender kiss upon her lips.

''You would have been the most beautiful bride''

She laughed bitterly, a sound which bothered Natsu, before looking to the flames in his hand. He knew she just wanted this to be over, she was tired of the games. Stepping back, Natsu stared at her for a final time before dropping the torch onto the bundles of sticks.

**_Feel now the weight of death and soon.._**

Time seemed to slow down as Lucy watched the flames dance towards her. If it weren't for the fact that she was staring death in the face, she may have thought it was beautiful. The villagers cheered, yelling for her to burn, to rot in hell where they seemed to think she belonged. Were they not the ones murdering her for nothing? Burning her alive for a thing she couldn't control?

And they called _her_ a monster.

She hissed in pain as the flames climbed higher, almost reaching her. The fear was back, crawling up the wood with the flames, laughing at her anguish.

Mocking her.

**_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky_**  
**_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_**

Lucy looked around at all the faces before her, some had been people she'd known her whole life. Friends of her family spat at her, yelling about how she had tricked them with her cursed witch craft. Those were not the last faces she wanted to see, to remember as she left this world. The only face that mattered to her now was Natsu's.

As she felt the heat burning her skin, she whimpered, pleading with God to save her, knowing it would do her no good now.

''I-I love you, Natsu!'' She called out, wanting to say it one last time. Some hissed at her in anger, but Lucy didn't care. Natsu's face twitched, his hands turning to fists, and suddenly, as if that was all he could bare, he bounded foreword.

''Hold on, Lucy!''

He moved with such swiftness that not even Lucy understood what was happening, until the rope was torn away from both her hands. With a squeak she threw her arms around Natsu's shoulders, she had no time to ask what he was doing, before he'd undone her feet as well.

''I know you can't walk Luce, but don't worry'' He jerked her up into his arms, holding her bridal style.

''I'll carry you''

Natsu held her to his chest, taking off into a run. Lucy could see the shocked look on Lisanna's face, as she got farther and farther away, barely hearing the white haired women call out to them.

''Don't you remember what I told you!? She's manipulating you!''

Natsu turned as he ran, giving Lisanna a big grin Lucy wasn't sure she saw.

''I'm sorry Lisanna, I love her''

Hearing these words, the crowd got over the shock, and with a howl of rage took off after the young couple.

Prince or not, no one sided with a witch.

**_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_**

There was no where to run, no where to hide where they wouldn't be found. Lucy held tightly onto Natsu as she heard the villagers cries. He would not be forgiven for this, he would burn with her, and somehow, that thought tore Lucy apart far more than her own death. Natsu didn't seem to be thinking, he picked up speed, looking at only what was in front of him.

And what had Lisanna meant by her words? Lucy couldn't get them off her mind.

_''Don't you remember what I told you!? She's manipulating you!''_

**Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes**

''..What.. did you say..?''

''I said she's a witch!''

Natsu could do nothing but stare at Lisanna, flabbergasted. With a wave of his hand, he ushered his servants out of the room to talk in private. Lisanna looked sympathetic as her words processed, Lucy, a witch? She couldn't be, not his Lucy.

''How.. how do you know?'' He sat down on his bed, his eyes glued to Lisanna, looking for any hint that this could be a lie, or a joke, anything.

''Oh Natsu.. I'm so sorry'' she sat next to him, putting her hand over his.

''I saw her mixing a potion in her home, through the window''

''A potion..?''

She looked down, as if ashamed.

''It was a love potion''

Natsu felt sick to his stomach, that potion could only be meant for one person.

''She was making it for you Natsu, she's been manipulating you this whole time, your feelings, this wedding! It's all _fake_!''

**_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"_**

It was like the world had stopped. Lucy had been slipping him love potion? This whole time?

''So my feelings for her..''

''Aren't real''

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks, he didn't love Lucy? It was all the doing of magic this whole time?

''How could she do this to me..'' Natsu stared at his hands, not wanting to believe it, but this was _Lisanna, _he'd known her his entire life.

''Natsu, she must be after the throne''

''What?''

Lisanna sighed, rubbing the back of Natsu's hand with her thumb.

''She must want the position of queen to keep herself safe, who would accuse the queen of being a witch?''

She was right, it was the perfect plan. If Lucy married him both her and her family would be safe, for life, he was but a means to and end. How long had she been planning this? Since They'd met? Longer?

Did she even love him at all?

**_"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"_**

Ducking behind nearby building, Natsu gasped for breath. The two had run through nearly the entire town, but the villagers had branched out into groups. How much longer could they hide like this? Natsu was strong, fast and smart, he looked everywhere, desperate for a safe haven to hide in. But his strength would fail soon, and there were so many following them, how could they hope to escape?

Was there nothing but death for them now?

**_Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes_**

Lucy yelped, feeling a hand yank the back of her head. Someone had snuck up on them, and terror rose in her chest, she opened her mouth to scream.

Hair.

In front of the confused Lucy's face was long, blonde hair, and feeling her body jerked into a run once more, she realized it had been _her hair_.

The fluttering locks around her cheeks confirmed her suspicions. Natsu had cut her hair to escape, but she could hear the villager screaming their whereabouts. They were running out of time, Natsu was much faster, but where could they go? Staring up at him through the tattered blonde mess in her eyes, Lucy was losing hope.

**_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_**

Natsu kicked down the door to his childhood home, the place he spent many days in away from the castle. It was in a more secluded part of the village, and was the only place he could take her, the only place to be safe. Laying Lucy gently on the bed, he held her face gently in his palms. She looked afraid as she placed her hands over his, and he saw the bruises and cuts caused by the rope and felt ashamed.

Lucy blushed as he lightly kissed her injuries.

''Lucy, please, forgive me'' he begged, leaning his face into her hand.

''There's nothing to forgive my love'' she assured him, with a small smile.

''You saved me''

Natsu didn't look convinced, but there was no more time for words between the, he heard the approaching shouts and swore aloud.

They were coming.

_**Right before shouting curses that may take away your life**_

Peering out the window, they saw people in the distance, heard the cries of angry villagers. This was the end, they would hunt them down until their deaths, Lucy was sure of it. She leaned herself into Natsu, she was so tired. She was tired of running, tired of hiding.

She'd been doing it all her life.

''Don't give up Lucy, you can't give up'' Natsu pleaded with her, though he looked just as tired and worn out as she, the day had taken it's toll.

''There's no where left to hide, what more can we do?''

''Don't say that!''

''Natsu..''

He growled, staring right into her eyes.

"We will NOT die here Lucy. I am _going_ to marry you, I swear it. We will get out of this"

Lucy couldn't help but smile, placing a soft kiss on his lips

"I believe you"

_**Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice**_

Lisanna led the charge, this was the only place Natsu would go to hide his precious witch. Gritting her teeth she knew she had no choice, Natsu had sided with Lucy. She couldn't save him now.

''This way!'' She called to the others without looking back.

The world had begun to get dark during their search. All that lit the woods around them were the torches they would use to burn the monster and her lover. Lisanna felt a pang of sadness, but it was fleeting, Natsu had made his choice.

Now she was making hers.

**_"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"_**

Natsu refused to give up, not while Lucy still lived and breathed.

''Hold onto me'' he ordered, lifting her from her place on the bed.

There may still be time, they could escape, he had to try for her. Carrying Lucy down the stairs reminded him of how worn he was, but he kept moving, searching for a way to escape as he did. Lisanna must have led them here, he had hoped her memory wasn't as good as his. This place had been his last resort, and though he wouldn't admit it to Lucy, he had no idea where to go from here. Getting out of the village was the only way, but could they even outrun their pursuers?

_**"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"**_

Lisanna saw a flickering light in the upstairs window, it was small but she knew it meant Natsu.

''Ready the torches! I've found them!''

The villagers roared with triumph, glad to finally have trapped their pray. It was only a matter of time now, they would pay dearly for their sins. Approaching the front door, Lisanna instructed others to light the back. She stared up at the place Natsu and her had shared as children with a hateful expression, this wasn't there place anymore. This thought steeled her resolved, and without even an ounce of hesitation, she threw her torch onto the front porch.

The light bounced off her fair skin as it burned, racing up the sides of the house much faster than expected.

There was no escape now.

**_"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right''_**

Lucy gasped as they reached the bottom of the stairs, how had they gotten here so quickly? Flames had already taken up the front of the house, roaring and ugly. As the heat hit her face she clung to Natsu

''Don't worry Lucy, we'll head out the back!''

But even as he turned, Natsu could already hear the crackle from the back the house.

They were trapped.

_**"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"**_

Levy stood behind Lisanna, staring at the house in front of her as it was engulfed by the flames. There was nothing she could do for Lucy now, and that killed her. How could Lucy have done this? Tricked the village, tricked her, tricked Natsu who was now losing his life for a lie, a love that never existed.

Just as Levy's friendship with Lucy, everything had been a lie.

Levy could tell that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Regret was painted across the faces of many of Lucy's friends, they were all unsure if this had been the right thing to do.

But what choice did they have?

A single tear fell down each of Levy's cheeks. Whether their friendship was fake or not, her heart ached at the sound of Lucy's cries.

''Lucy..''

**_Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to_**** die**

''Dammit!'' Natsu cursed, shielding Lucy from the flames with his body. The fire had spread quickly, and now everywhere they looked seemed to be a sea of red, orange and yellow.

''Natsu, I'm scared!''

''I know Luce, hold onto me. We're going to get out of this, I promise''

But even to himself, Natsu sounded unsure.

**_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"_**

''Natsu..'' Lucy whispered into his neck ''We're.. we're not going to make it out of this are we''

It wasn't a question, but a statement and every bone in Natsu's body ached to deny it. But with no exits in site, and the fire growing higher he feared for their lives. It couldn't end like this, he loved Lucy too much to let it end here, what more could he do?

''Think Natsu, think..'' he muttered, eyes darting all about, but his hope was swiftly fading.

There was no where left to go.

_**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"**_

Lisanna took one last look at the crumbling house before she turned to the others.

''Come, there's no escaping for them now''

Most murmured in agreement, but a few chose to stay, wanting to see for themselves that the witch played no tricks. Lisanna didn't care if they stayed or if they left, she wasn't staying behind to hear Natsu die. Taking a fleeting glance out of the corner of her eye, she forced herself to move foreword towards the woods. There was nothing more for her here, only a dying dream that had never been possible.

For Lisanna knew the truth,

_Natsu truly loved Lucy._

There had been no lies, no tricks and no potion. Only a jealous woman and a dim hope, all which was lost now. How could she have known Natsu would die for that woman? Lisanna ground her teeth angrily, if that was his choice, then so be it.

They could both burn.

_**Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry**_

They sat together, in the middle of the burning building. Natsu leaned his forehead against Lucy's, holding her tighter in his arms.

''Are you scared Luce?''

She chuckled, placing her head over his heart.

''Not now, I'm.. relieved''

Natsu looked confused, so she continued.

''I'm relived that it's over now, no more running'' She touched his face ''Where ever I go from here, I'll spend an eternity with you''

She wiped a tear from his cheek, staring into his eyes.

''I love you, Natsu''

Natsu swallowed, his vision becoming hazed.

''I love you more''

The two stared at each other from their places on the floor. And as the walls began to fall apart around them, they forgot about time, their unavoidable deaths, everything, as their lips met for the last time.

**_"Feel now the weight of death and lies"_**


	2. Chapter 2: Fic suggestion!

Shout out to ClockworkFlames who also gave me a shout out in her work! :) We wrote a story for the same couple, with the same song (total coincidence btw)

So check out her story and leave a review!


End file.
